But its Better if You Do
by LunaduSoleilx3
Summary: [for Rawkin Paradox's challange] [Demyx x Xigbar] [slight AkuRoku]


**Authors Note;** My first songfic! Yay! For Rawkin Paradox's challenge.

**Disclaimer;** I don't own Kingdom Hearts. Or Demyx. Or Xigbar. But I wish I did.

**ONWARDS!**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"What do you want from me Demyx?" Xigbar screamed at the blond.

"I want you to try to make this relationship work!" Demyx yelled back, on the verge of tears.

"I am! But your too clingy! You know I love you, but you don't need to know everything about what I do!" Xigbar said, lowering his tone.

"But Xiggy, I just want to be sure!" Demyx said, putting his head on his lover's chest.

"I know. I have to go, I'll be back soon." Xigbar said, pulling back and planting a kiss on Demyx's head.

"Love you!" Demyx said as Xigbar closed the door behind him as he left.

**Now I'm of consenting age to be forgetting you in a cabaret.  
Somewhere downtown where a burlesque queen may even ask my name**

Xigbar left the small apartment he and Demyx shared and headed towards the elevator. As it lowered down to the first floor lobby, Xigbar thought to himself 'I need a drink with the boys.'

He left the lobby, and headed to the bar down the road, where he would be free!

_XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX_

Xigbar swung open the door of the smoky bar, only to be greeted by a thump on the back by Luxord.

"Hey, Xiggy! You made it!" Luxord said with a big grin.

"Why wouldn't I?" He said, with an even bigger grin.

**As she sheds her skin on stage**

**I'm seated and sweating to a dance song on the club's P.A.  
The strip joint veteran sits two away  
Smirking between dignified sips of his dignified peach and lime daiquiri**

Xigbar sat down next to Axel, who sat next to Xaldin. Axel sipped his drink.

"So, Demyx let you leave?" Axel said, smirking.

"Nope, I had to sneak out, saying I had to 'work'." Xigbar said, making air quotes around work.

"What'd you do to get away from Roxas?"

"I told him flat out: I'm going to the store."

Everyone at the table laughed.

"I'm glad I'm single. NO WOMAN SHALL CAGE ME IN HER LOVE!" Xaldin yelled.

"Okay, how many drinks has he had?" Axel said, pointing his thumb in Xaldin's direction.

"13 to be exact." Said a new, but familiar face.

"Isn't there a limit here Larxy?" Axel said, calling her by her nickname.

"Yes, there's a limit. Don't call me Larxy." Larxene said, zooming away.

"Sorry." The red head said, rolling his eyes.

"Alright, whose up for a game of poker?"

_Ring, ring, ring, riiiiiiing_

"Hang on, it's Demyx." Xigbar said, frowning and ducking under the table to try and hide the noise from his lover.

**And isn't this exactly where you'd like me  
I'm exactly where you'd like me, you know  
Praying for love in a lap dance and paying in naivety  
Oh, isn't this exactly where you'd like me  
I'm exactly where you'd like me, you know  
Praying for love in a lap dance and paying in naivety**

"Hi Demmy." Xigbar said.

"Hi Xiggy. I just wanted to call to check up on you! I know you're on your break at work."

"Yeah. Listen, I'm gonna do a double, is that okay?" Xigbar asked.

"Sure! The more, the better. Love ya!"

"Love you to. Bye!" Xigbar said hanging up and popping back up to the table.

"So Xiggy, you ready to lose?" Luxord asked, smirking.

**But, but I'm afraid that I  
Well, I may have faked it  
And I wouldn't be caught dead in this place**

_XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX_

After a twenty munny loss, and three drinks later, Demyx called. Again.

"Sorry guys, gotta take this." Xigbar said.

"Axel, you touch my cards and your going to personally be ratted out to Roxas by me."

Xigbar ducked under the table and answered the phone.

"Demmy, what's up?"

"I thought you'd be home by now!" Demyx said. Xigbar could hear the sadness in his tone.

"I told you, I'm working a double! Now, I have to get back to work. Love you!" Xigbar said impatiently.

"Love you too!"

**Well, I'm afraid that I  
Well, that's right, well I may have faked it   
And I wouldn't be caught dead in this place**

After about five more drinks and twenty more munny lost to Luxord, a drunk Xigbar's phone went off. For the third time that night.

"Xigbar, where the hell are you?" An angry Demyx said.

"Aaaaaatttt wooork, I've told you thaaaaat beforrre." Xigbar slurred.

"Really? Is that why you're slurring?"

"I just had a feeew drinks Deeeemmmmy."

Then, the dial tone came.

Xigbar blinked out of being confused and shrugged. He put his phone away and got back to his game.

_XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX_

Meanwhile, a very angry Demyx snapped his cell phone shut.

"Those little bastards are at the bar. I completely forgot it was poker night." He said.

"Its our fault we forgot." His companion Roxas, who had joined him at the apartment merely minutes ago said.

"No, it's there fault for lying."

"We have a decisions on our hands. We either go and get their drunk asses from the bar, or we let them stagger home, drunk, confused and most likely smelling of vomit." Roxas said with an evil smirk.

Demyx smirked back. "I say we let them stagger home."

**And isn't this exactly where you'd like me  
I'm exactly where you'd like me, you know  
Praying for love in a lap dance and paying in naivety  
Oh, isn't this exactly where you'd like me  
I'm exactly where you'd like me, you know  
Praying for love in a lap dance and paying in naivety**

"I like the way you think."

_XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX_

"Oi, it's time to close up shop boys." Larxene said as she stopped by the table of the three drunken idiots. Luxord was laughing at what his drunk friends were doing.

Xaldin's eyelids were fluttering, as he tried to stand up, but fell over. Xigbar stood, tried to catch his balance, but soon joined his friend on the floor. Axel was already on the floor, passed out. He had done so about twenty minutes ago.

"You gonna get them outta here?" Larxene asked as she looked down at the drunkards.

"Nope." Luxord said with a grin.

"Oh, you're evil." Larxene said, grinning back.

"I still can't believe that Demyx and Axel were allowed here by Demyx and Roxas." Larxene said, laughing at bit."

"They weren't." Luxord said, looking down at Axel.

**Well, I'm afraid that I  
Well, I may have faked it  
And I wouldn't be caught dead in this place**

Well, I'm afraid that I  
Well, that's right, well I may have faked it  
And I wouldn't be caught dead in this place

_XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX_

"I'm starting to get worried." Demyx said, looking out the window for his drunken lover.

"They're fine." Roxas said. "Why are you so worried? You were just pissed because he lied to you."

Demyx sighed. "I know. But still, I love Xigbar, I couldn't picture life without him."

"Hey shouldn't the bar of closed up by now?" Roxas said looking at his watch.

"What time is it?"

"2:45 AM."

"Yep. They're probably on the floor of the bar right now."

He had no clue how right he was.

_XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX_

The next morning, Xigbar awoke with a massive headache.

"Ahhh…where am I?" He said, putting a hand on his forehead and looking around. Things were a bit blurry at first, but it soon cleared out. He was still at the bar.

"Shit, shit, shit, shit! Demyx is going to kill me!" Xigbar said, trying to stand by holding onto the table's edge.

Hand still on his head, he walked over the bar doors, where he walked out into the sunlight.

He staggered home as best as he could. His head pounded like hell. He felt queasy and he smelt of smoke and beer.

"I'm so dead when I get home." He said, pushing the up button on the elevator.

_XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX_

The apartment seemed empty when he stepped into the living room, but as he walked towards his bedroom, he saw a sleeping Demyx on the table. Next to him, was Roxas. Xigbar smiled. The kid must have been up all night waiting for him.

Now came the guilt. But, he could wait to feel sorry, for right now, all he needed was two aspirin and a comfy bed.

**And isn't this exactly where you'd like me  
I'm exactly where you'd like me, you know  
Praying for love in a lap dance and paying in naivety  
Oh, isn't this exactly where you'd like me  
I'm exactly where you'd like me, you know  
Praying for love in a lap dance and paying in naivety**

Praying for love and paying in naivety  
Praying for love and paying in naivety, oh


End file.
